


You Don't Need to Match to Fit Together

by EyesHalfFamiliar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Praise Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesHalfFamiliar/pseuds/EyesHalfFamiliar
Summary: Shiro is hesitant to share his more unusual bedroom interests with Keith. Fortunately, Keith knows when to push. They may not have all the same kinks, but the ones they do have go together well.





	You Don't Need to Match to Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the kinkiest thing I've ever posted here. XD It took longer than expected and didn't turn out perfect, but I'm reasonably pleased with it. Enjoy!

As far as Keith was concerned, Galaxy Garrison's private quarters were a godsend. After the battle between him and Shiro in the strange twilight of the clone factory—a battle in which Keith had desperately confessed his affections—they’d spent the next few months traveling in the cramped quarters of the lions’ cockpits.

Shiro had taken Keith aside in a rare private moment to assure him that his feelings were returned, but they hadn’t been able to do anything about it when there was always another person (or teleporting space wolf) close by.

Now, recuperating at Galaxy Garrison after yet another desperate battle, they finally had some time to catch their breath. Now, they had spacious private quarters they could retreat to when they needed time to themselves. Now, they had a door that locked and four thick walls and an entire Garrison complex for Kosmo to explore when they needed some alone time.

For the past few weeks, Shiro and Keith had been enjoying these luxuries to the fullest.

As a result, Keith had learned some new things about Shiro. He'd learned that Shiro's nipples were sensitive and responded beautifully to teasing. He’d learned that Shiro loved the way his hands looked on Keith’s hips, how small Keith was by comparison. He’d learned that Shiro made the most gorgeous, desperate sounds when Keith deep-throated him, more than making up for the watering eyes and raw throat the act earned him.

Keith was addicted to learning new things about Shiro, new ways to make him feel good. So it was only natural he should ask about kinks. Lots of people had them, right?

They were alone in their room—meetings, public appearances, and dinner behind them—but the question still left Shiro flustered.

"I... I wouldn't want to bother you with something like _that_ ," Shiro deflected haltingly, not quite meeting Keith's eyes. "Did you have something in mind? Something you wanted to try?"

Sometimes Shiro was too Good for his own good.

"I already told you about my thing, and we did that," Keith pointed out, referencing their tryst a few nights ago when Shiro had tied Keith's wrists to the headboard. Shiro had been almost too gentle at first, but with a bit of encouragement (and more begging than Keith would ever admit to) he'd finally cut loose and given Keith everything he wanted.

"It's your turn now."

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's just kind of strange. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to."

Keith huffed.

"I can decide that for myself. Come on!"

There wasn't much Keith could think of that he _wouldn't_ try for Shiro. If it turned out to be something really weird—a roleplay thing, maybe? furries?—well, Keith would just have to roll with it.

Shiro hesitated, cleared his throat, and Keith ran through a mental list of every niche fetish he'd ever come across online to brace himself.

"Alright," Shiro said, voice steady despite his blush. "I may have a slight piss kink."

Keith blinked.

“So… you want to pee on me or me to pee on you or…?”

Keith didn’t really know how this sort of thing worked. He’d seen some porn, sure, but this wasn't something he'd ever gone looking for. That said, urine was supposed to be sterile, right? It didn't turn him on, but it shouldn't hurt anything.

“Actually,” Shiro cleared his throat, nerves turning a his statement into a question, “I’d really like to see you wet yourself?”

Keith didn't respond for a minute as he processed the request. It sounded more than a little degrading, but at the same time, the thought gave him an unexpected flicker of arousal he didn't quite know how to parse. In any case, as long as Shiro was the only one who knew about it…

“You don’t have to,” Shiro said quickly when Keith stayed quiet. “I know it's strange, and I don’t want to push you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable,” Keith said (only half-true). “I just... wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yeah.” Shiro gave a self-deprecating laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Like I said, I don’t expect you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But _you_ want to.”

“Well, yeah. I just think it’d be...” Shiro paused, searching for the right words. “Hot? Kind of cute? I don’t know. It’s just something that popped into my head and kind of… stuck.”

Keith processed this, and he could tell Shiro was about to open his mouth again to tell him it was fine and he didn't have to do anything, but screw that. He loved Shiro. He wanted him to feel good. He definitely didn't want him thinking Keith wasn’t willing to try things for him.

So, Keith went to the mini-fridge, grabbed a sports drink, and downed it as quickly as his stomach would let him.

“Keith?”

“So, we should do this in the bathroom, right?” Keith asked, getting right to the point. “I mean, it's probably going to be messy.”

“Keith-”

That placating, reassuring tone was _not_ what Keith was going for right now.

“If you tell me I don’t have to one more time, I’ll piss myself right here.”

It was the stupidest threat Keith had ever made, and he knew it the moment it left his mouth. But it got Shiro to stop talking—eyebrows shooting up, startled and amused. Keith chose to take it as a win.

“Right.” Shiro said with a wry grin. “Bathroom then.”

And that was how Keith ended up standing awkwardly in the middle of their bathroom about fifteen minutes later, bladder starting to feel uncomfortably full. It had already been a few hours since he’d last peed, and his impulsive drink was just adding to the pressure.

They'd both changed into their Garrison sweats. Those fancy new uniforms required special cleaning, and Keith did not want to be the one to explain how one or both got piss on them. The sweats, on the other hand, could be balled up with the sheets and tossed in one of the laundry machines without anyone else ever inspecting them.

Thank fuck.

Keith would gladly do whatever Shiro wanted in bed, but he did _not_ want anyone else to find out about this. His dignity would never survive it.

Keith shifted his weight, thighs pressing together on instinct. The pressure of his swollen bladder under his waistband was getting hard to ignore.

“So, do I just… go?” Keith asked, not quite meeting Shiro’s gaze.

It’s not like Keith had a shy bladder. He could piss in a urinal in a full bathroom or outdoors behind a rock, no problem. It just went against every adult instinct in him to actually relieve himself with his pants on.

Fuck, but he could use some relief about now.

Shiro smiled softly, sitting down on the edge of the tub and patting his knee.

“Come here, baby.”

Keith obeyed and let Shiro pull him into his lap without complaint. His back was pressed flush with Shiro’s chest, legs falling on either side of his thighs. It made for a comfortable seat, with Shiro’s warm strength behind and beneath him.

Shiro’s left hand lay on Keith's thigh, massaging gently—relaxing him. His prosthetic positioned itself over Keith’s lower stomach, hand pressing just enough to emphasize the tension of Keith's full bladder.

Keith's breath hitched, and Shiro shushed him gently.

“It’s okay, baby. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

Shiro had said the same thing the first night he'd fingered Keith open, and the familiarity was soothing. Keith trusted Shiro with this, just like everything else. Besides, even if Keith wasn't into piss, there was still something about this scenario that excited him.

"You really need to go, huh? I bet it'll feel so good when you do."

Shiro's prosthetic hand pressed down, and Keith whimpered as a little trickle of urine slipped out, seeping into his underwear.

“It’s okay, baby,” Shiro repeated, a gentle breath in Keith’s ear. “Just let go.”

The pressure increased again and, finally, he did.

It was just a spurt at first, a brief but solid stream. Enough to soak through Keith's underwear and sweats and seep hotly into Shiro’s lap. Keith's legs tried to press together on reflex, but Shiro's thighs kept them spread.

Keith heard Shiro’s breath catch, felt the hand on his leg squeeze encouragingly.

“Go on.”

The last of Keith’s mental block faded, and he clenched down, emptying his bladder in earnest. Hot urine soaked his sweats instantly and trickled down his thighs. Beneath him, he could feel Shiro’s pants soaking through.

For a flicker of a second, he worried that Shiro would regret his request, but then he heard Shiro groan, felt himself being pulled tighter against Shiro’s lap.

Felt the firm bulge pressing up against his ass through layers of sodden cloth.

Keith had learned a lot about Shiro over the past few weeks, but the reverse was also true. Shiro had learned how susceptible Keith was to praise, how weak he was for pet names. How much he loved feeling like he belonged to Shiro.

Shiro was learning how to use that.

“That’s it, baby. Such a good boy for me.”

Keith couldn't help but yield. He kept pissing until his bladder was empty, drenching them both. Keith even squeezed a few more times to make sure he gave Shiro every last drop. Whatever he wanted.

Shiro continued praising Keith as he finished. Kissing his neck, his cheek—anything he could reach.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Do you have any idea how good you feel?”

The praise warmed Keith from the inside even as the urine soaking his groin and thighs cooled. Shiro ground up against him, and the prosthetic resting on his stomach slipped down beneath Keith’s waist band and massaged the base of his cock.

Another thing Shiro had learned: Keith _really_ liked when Shiro touched him with his metal hand.

The combination of sweet words, intimate touches, and the insistent nudge of Shiro’s arousal at his ass had Keith’s cock hardening quickly. The wetness and the urine smell didn't excite him, but they weren't exactly dissuading him either. If he was honest with himself, that little touch of shame, that knowledge that he’d degraded himself this way _for Shiro_ added an unexpected thread of heat to his arousal.

Shiro could do whatever he wanted with him. It would feel good just knowing it was Shiro who was using him.

Fuck, he loved to think of it that way. Shiro using him, getting off with him however he liked. Keith would let him, whatever he wanted…

Keith let his head fall back on Shiro’s shoulder as he panted, losing himself in sensation. The damp grind against his ass, the praise in his ear, the firm metal hand on his piss-damp cock... Keith came with a sharp, desperate whimper, and Shiro stroked him through it.

“So good for me, baby.”

Keith pressed back, giving Shiro more to rut against until his grip tightened, hips stuttering before finally going still. Shiro relaxed against him, breaths coming deep and harsh as he came down.

“You liked that.” Keith didn’t phrase it as a question. Didn’t need to.

“Yeah,” Shiro answered anyway. He shifted Keith so he could see his face, and Keith privately thrilled at being handled so easily. “How about you? How do you feel?”

“I liked it, too.” Maybe not for the same reason as Shiro had, but Keith could admit it had affected him. "I'd do it again."

Shiro kissed him sweetly.

“Thanks. For trying this for me.”

“You can ask me for anything, Shiro,” Keith assured him. “You don’t have to hold back.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shiro smiled softly and kissed him again, and Keith couldn't even begin to care about the mess they’d made of themselves (and part of the bathroom floor).

After a few minutes of lazy touches, he heard water running and realized Shiro had freed up a hand to fill the tub.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> As an aside, Keith doesn't realize that his enjoyment of Shiro "using" him could be considered a kink in and of itself. He thinks the only "kinky" thing he's into is getting tied up occasionally. He'll figure it out eventually. Or Shiro will.
> 
> ...They'll figure it out together.


End file.
